Her Fire
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: "Wh-What are you-?" she started, but stopped when Natsu suddenly peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Your turn!" he said with a wicked grin. (NALU, LEMON)


**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for my lack of one-shots lately. If you've seen my profile page you'll notice that I AM working on them. I have a few in the works, I just need to finish them for you guys.**

 **Warning : This IS a lemon, so anyone who does not want to read another Nalu smut scene, better turn around now. **

* * *

**Her Fire**

 **A Nalu One-Shot**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

* * *

Lucy lay in her bed, shivering violently from the icy chill of her apartment. She had already piled every blanket she owned on top of her, and now had a mountain of covers to keep her warm. Yet, the chilly air refused to give her any relief. Her teeth chattered, and she could visibly see her breath forming clouds in the air when she breathed.

"Th-this sucks s-so bad," she chattered, burying herself even farther into the blankets so that they covered her whole face too. She was so cold, she was sure she was going to turn into a Lucy ice sculpture.

A sudden blast of wind made her shudder even harder.

 _Wait, why is there wind in my apartment?!_

 _Ugh. Whatever_.

She was too cold to bother to find out.

"Luce, you under there?" Natsu peeled back the covers and peered in at her. "Wow. You're really shivering."

"No shit!" she snapped irritably. He grinned and then slid into the massive pile with her. "S-so c-cold." She shivered.

"Here," he scooted over to her and wrapped himself around her. Instantly heat flooded her, and an intense kind of warmth that was almost too much. Her numb body began to slowly thaw, and her shivering lessened.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked her, tightening his hold on her. "Why isn't your heater on?"

"B-bec-cause it's b-broken." she stammered out, still trying to shake the cold.

"Ah, I know," he sat up, taking the warmth with him.

"Wh-what are you-?" she started, but stopped when Natsu suddenly peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. " _Eh_?!"

"Your turn!" he said with a wicked grin. He reached out and pulled at the hem of her cotton t-shirt. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?! I'm trying to help!"

"By _taking off my clothes_?!"she exclaimed in disbelief.

Natsu sighed. "Duh, Luce. I'm trying to give you some of my body heat. How am I supposed to do that with all those clothes on?" He gestured at her. She had on a cotton t-shirt, under a long-sleeved shirt, under a huge hoodie.

"It's cold!" she exclaimed defensively.

"I know! Take off your damn clothes so I can warm you up!" he shot back.

"Not on your life, you pervert!" She glared at him. For once she hadn't yelled at him and kicked him out of her bed, and this was how he repaid her!

"Lucy, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just take your shirt off so I can hold you!" Realizing what he just said, Natsu's cheeks suddenly went bright red. "I-I mean..."

" _Fine_ ," she snapped, sitting up as well. She thrust the covers aside and then pulled off all three layers at once, throwing them to the floor before lying back down, her back to him. She refused to take off anything else. She was fuming mad, but she was also freezing half to death.

He took a moment to collect himself and then wrapped himself around her once more, bare chest against bare back. The heat radiating off of him now was like sitting inside of a sunbeam. She shuddered, this time from the warmth, and sighed into his hold, relaxing slightly. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Lucy sucked in a heavy breath at the feel of his skin pressed against hers, and the feel of his lips brushing her bare neck. Natsu let out a shaky breath against her skin. Lucy closed her eyes and held her breath.

He pressed his lips to her skin, the feel of them fiery hot on her chilled skin. His hand was splayed out on her stomach, holding her tightly against him as he kissed her neck again.

"N-Natsu," she breathed. Her body instinctively pressed closer to his. He made a grumbling sound deep in his throat and then bit her neck, causing her to gasp. She opened her mouth to object, to tell him to get out of her bed, out of her house, but no words came.

His hand traveled up her stomach and back down again, caressing the soft skin there while his teeth grazed her neck. She let out a soft moan, tipping her head back and gripping the sheet in a tight fist.

"You are so beautiful," Natsu breathed into her neck, making her shudder. "Let me kiss you..." he pleaded, lips against skin.

"Y-You already are!" she exclaimed, trying to sound brave. His roaming hand stilled, and he pulled her onto her back. Her eyes widened as the two locked gazes.

"Let me kiss you." he repeated in a growl, almost demanding now.

Lucy gasped. She said nothing, merely kept her gaze locked on his. Her breathing was heavy as she stared into those dark green orbs. His eyes shifted slowly down to her lips and turned hungry. She parted her lips slightly, and that was all the answer he needed.

He crushed his lips to hers and immediately slipped his tongue inside. She moaned when his tongue touched hers. The fire his tongue sent through her body was electric. She reached up and held his face in one of her hands, while the other slipped around his back, pulling him closer.

He groaned as her carefully-grown-out fingernails dug into his skin. When her hand tightened on his back, pulling him closer, he shifted so that he hovered over her, chest-to-chest. He continued to kiss her, as his hand moved slowly up her stomach.

Lucy dug her nails in harder and pushed her chest into his hand when it neared her breast. He eagerly wrapped around her large breast, pinching the nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, and causing her to suck in a sharp breath through her teeth.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and then lightly bit the soft flesh there as he continued to knead her breast. She moaned in pleasure as his mouth moved to her neck once more, sucking and biting her as his mouth explored more and more skin.

Lucy slid a hand into his hair, and was surprised to find that the haphazard locks were soft as silk. She buried her fingers in them, while her other hand traveled down his muscular back.

He let out a low moan and pressed against her where he sat between her legs.

"Ah," she cried out in surprise at the hard member pushing against her womanhood. She dragged her nails down his back, making him shudder and press against her again, moving his hips as he did. She moaned loudly, but couldn't seem to find it in herself to be embarrassed just then; she was already on a high.

"God, Lucy," Natsu breathed into the skin of her neck, "you smell amazing. _I need to feel you_ …"

She shivered at the words. It was a weird thing to say, but coming from Natsu it sounded sexy as hell.

She released her death grip on his hair and moved her hands down to her sleep pants, pushing them down to her knees. Natsu helped pull them off the rest of the way, then tossed them to the floor.

His hand skimmed down her side with slow movements, fingertips barely grazing the skin. She writhed in anticipation as his hand got lower... and lower.

As his hand reached the edge of her panties, his lips trailed down her neck until they reached the spot between her breasts. He buried his face there, while his hand teased the edge of her panties, making her groan in impatience.

She reached behind her, arching her back to reach the straps of her bra, then pulling it free and throwing it across the room.

Natsu immediately took the opportunity to seize one of her bare breasts with his mouth, latching onto it in an almost painful way. He sucked the nipple, making her gasp in surprised pleasure.

Natsu's fingers slid into her panties, still moving at that agonizingly slow pace. Her body seemed to hum in anticipation for what was to come, eagerly moving to a rhythm of its own creation.

Finally, he slid a single finger along her clit, lightly, delicately.

Lucy cried out, tipping her head back and fisting the sheets in tight fists.

Feeling encouraged by her mewling responses, he repeated the action, a little harder this time, while simultaneously giving her nipple a hard suck.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed loudly.

His finger traveled lower, brushing against her already wet entrance.

"Mm." he inhaled deeply. "Fuck, Luce. You're so wet already."

"Gosh, I wonder why," she deadpanned, though she still writhed beneath him.

"I wonder how you taste…"

"Huh?"

Before she could fully connect what was happening, Natsu had pulled her long, slender legs up over his shoulders, and buried his face between them.

" _Nng_!" she cried out again, as his tongue, hot as fire, traced the edges of her lips. He licked her clit, then slid down until he was at her entrance.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, and clenched the blankets even tighter in her fists.

Natsu's tongue darted out, and pushed inside of her, causing a gasp that turned into a moan from Lucy.

He licked her womanhood eagerly, savoring the way she tasted, while using his thumb to rub against her clit. Her writhing body, and blissful moans, were nearly enough to make him lose it, but he held back, wanting to please Lucy first and foremost.

He sucked at her womanhood, lapping up her glorious juices, as she came closer and closer to completion.

She bit her lip to hold back another moan, as her fingernails dug into the blankets so hard they nearly pierced the thin fabric of her sheet.

His free hand caressed the silky smooth skin of her long leg, which still rested on his shoulder. He could feel her walls tightening, and slipped in a finger to add pressure.

She moaned at the sensation, and couldn't hold back any longer. Her toes curled, almost painfully so, as she reached her climax.

"Natsu!" the name came out as more of a breathy moan.

Once she had come down from the high of her orgasm, Lucy's whole body instantly felt relaxed. Her fingers released their death grip on her sheets, and her legs slid lazily from his shoulders.

"Oh, no," his voice low and throaty. She shivered at the sound of it. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Wha-?"

Her eyes shot open, just as his face appeared above hers, and his lips crushed hers, tongue sliding inside and claiming dominance. She submitted after a moment, allowing him to take control of the kiss.

Though, that didn't last long.

Natsu shifted, pulling her as he did so that she now hovered over him. She froze briefly, surprise making her hesitate, then leaned down and clamped onto his jaw.

He let out a sigh of pleasure, and closed his eyes as she worked her magic on his neck. Though, while his lips had been firm, hers were more delicate; softer, but equally as effective.

Her fingers trailed down his side—much as he had moments before when he had teased her bare flesh. She let her nails graze his skin, ever so lightly, and felt him shiver in response.

As her fingers continued their slow descent, she made use of the exposed skin on Natsu's neck, using her free hand to tilt his head back to explore more skin. She used her tongue to trace shapes into his hot flesh. Having the desired effect, he gave a low chuckle.

"Stop," he whined, trying to push her back.

She grinned evilly into his skin and ignored his pleas, repeating the action.

"You're evil," he growled, before gripping the tops of her arms and flipping her completely over and onto her back once more. She gave an "ooph" of surprise. His eyes, normally a dazzling emerald green, had turned a dark black, almost onyx in color. She raised an eyebrow at this, and waited for what he would do next.

"Enough games," he said through clenched teeth. She kept her expression neutral, mouth set in a thin line, to let him know she was unimpressed by his show of dominance. He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed by this.

She quirked him a grin, and gave a wink. He growled in response, and, with hands still gripping her arms, tackled her to the floor.

"Ow!" she complained, but he quickly sealed his mouth over hers, shutting off any further protests she might have given.

This kiss was different from the rest, it was more animalistic and hungry. Not that she was complaining. Besides, she shouldn't have been surprised by this side of Natsu—he was a Dragon Slayer, after all.

Still, as his mouth moved to attack her neck with a forcefulness she had never seen from him before, she couldn't help the surprised whimper that escaped her lips.

"That's what you get for being a damn tease all the time…" he growled into her neck, nipping at the skin there in an almost painful way.

 _Tease_ , she inwardly scoffed. _Who's the one that walks around with practically no shirt on all the time_?

She thought about _her_ wardrobe for a moment, and flushed. She supposed they were both guilty of walking around half-naked.

That didn't give him the right to push her around, however. Lucy Heartfilia was no pushover. She was, however, completely wrecked. And so, _so_ tired of pushing him away.

She hooked her toes into the waistband of his cotton pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers. He shifted to make the job easier, then kicked them off, never pulling away from her neck.

As soon as their bare skin was pressed together, Lucy shuddered and clasped his back harder, willing him to _just take her already_.

"Mmm," Natsu breathed against her neck, lips barely brushing the surface now. "Lucy, I need to be inside you…"

Her only response was to buck against him, causing his large member to brush against her wet folds. He growled and gripped her upper arms, which he still had a hold of.

He reached down with one hand and gripped the pulsing member before positioning it at her entrance. He seemed to hesitate, then, as if unsure whether to continue or not.

Lucy was highly aroused by this point, and had no problem reaching down to grip his hand, which still hesitated at her entrance, and then push the member inside of her before arching her back to take him in fully.

"Sweet mother of—" Natsu groaned loudly when he was all the way in, and Lucy moaned right with him, feeling a wave of bliss settle over her as he began to slowly move in and out of her.

"Why," she gasped out, "did you make me wait so damn long?"

"Sorry, Luce," he grinned down at her, "didn't mean to hold out on you."

"Natsu," she held his face between her hands and gazed into his eyes. _"I need you_ …"

She pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a hard kiss.

He slipped his tongue inside and danced with hers, while picking up his movements, thrusting into her with a newfound vigor. And she met him thrust for thrust, bringing her hips up to meet his, twisting them each time to get new angles, which made both of them cry out.

By the time they had both come apart, sweaty and clinging to one another for dear life, half the night had gone by, and the first rays of sunlight began to lighten the night sky.

"What happens now?" Lucy asked, as the two lie in each other's arms, now in the comfort of her bed. She had her head on Natsu's chest, fingers laced with his against his stomach. His free hand traced shapes on her back, lazily, methodically, like it was normal for them to be naked in an embrace.

"I don't know," he admitted, voice sleepy. "I guess we see where life takes us."

"Wow, Natsu, that's a pretty wise thing for you to say," she commented in surprise. He chuckled.

"I think I saw it on a coffee mug at the guild."

She rolled her eyes and said nothing else, instead choosing to heed his advice and simply wait and see where life's journey led them. She was happy enough knowing that, wherever that may be, she would have Natsu by her side

* * *

 **A/N: So this scene was a bit more, _ehem_ , lively than my usual fluffy lemons, but I thought it worked XD I mean, they ARE a sexy pair. And Grizz assures me that it's a sexy scene, so if you don't like it you can blame her for fluffing my ego XD**

 **Anyway, I'd really love some feedback on this one, you guys! Let me know that you thought!**

 **I'll see you Wednesday for _A New Kind of Fairy Tale!_**

 **—Stele**


End file.
